Cercle D'Amour
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: Cercle D'Amour: Series of short stories


Title: Cercle D'Amour: La Neige Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath Rating: PG Spoilers: None really Summary: A winter night at Hogwarts. First in a series of short stories. Disclaimer: Not own them do I. Away put your lawyers I mean no harm. Authors Note: Thanks to Snow*flake for the beta. ~*~  
  
Harry Potter -The Boy Who Lived to the wizarding world- laughed as he raced one of his best friends, Hermione Granger to the Gryffindor common room. Gasping from the laughter and the exertion, she gave the Fat Lady the password. She swung her frame forward allowing them to enter and they collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Ugh, our robes are soaked!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"It's not my fault you decided to throw snowballs at me." Hermione replied. Having pity on him, not to mention herself, she cast a drying charm on both of them.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione." Harry said. He grinned at her, his emerald green eyes getting lost in her own chocolate brown ones.  
  
A noise startled them. "Sounds like Peeves is at it again." Harry said. "Guess I won't be able to get you the hot cocoa I promised. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. We'll get it some other time. I can only imagine his reaction if he caught us. 'Ooohhhh..Likkle prefects out of bed! For shame on you! Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris, Professor McGonagall, prefects out of bed past curfew!'"  
  
He grinned, his fingers playing with her hair. He moved to kiss her temple but she had moved her head to look up at him, so he met her lips instead. Not that he was complaining mind. Breaking apart Hermione sighed. "We shouldn't do this here, Harry. One of the first years or Professor McGonagall could catch us."  
  
"So? The first years should be in bed by now and there's no rule that says we can't snog on the couch in the common room."  
  
Hermione sighed. Most of the school had left for the winter holiday, including Ron and his family. Only two other Gryffindors had stayed and they were first years. "I guess you're right." Harry grinned and moved to kiss her again.  
  
The portrait hole swung open, causing them to jump apart guiltily. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger!" An older woman, with her hair pulled back in a severe bun called out.  
  
They stood, Harry quickly wiping his lips to clear away any traces of Hermione's lipstick.  
  
Her severe look softened slightly. How many times had she either come close to or actually caught Lilly Evans and James Potter making out on the same couch? She mentally shook her head. "Mr. Filch found this, and evidence of a snowball fight in the main courtyard. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" She held up a red and gold glove in her hand.  
  
The two looked at each other wide eyed. "Er.That's mine Professor. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was taking a short cut to lunch after Herbology." Hermione smoothly lied, much as she had done in their first year after the troll incident.  
  
McGonagall looked back and forth between her two sixth year prefects. "Well, if you happen to find who had the fight I'm sure you will let me know."  
  
"Yes Professor." They replied, looking to each other in relief. She had bought it.  
  
"Well, here is your glove Miss Granger." She looked at her watch. "Merry Christmas to both of you, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Get some sleep. The house elves are preparing a wonderful supper for those of us who stayed for Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Professor McGonagall." They replied.  
  
The Professor moved to the portrait hole. "Do keep in mind that my office has a window on the main courtyard. Goodnight." She left, firmly shutting the portrait behind herself.  
  
They looked to each other. "I can't believe she knew and let us off!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not going to complain, but she was right about one thing: it's late. I'm going to bed. Meet you down here for breakfast in the morning?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "You're right. Goodnight Harry. Happy Christmas." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.  
  
"Happy Christmas 'Mione."  
  
End La Neige.  
  
Don't forget to review! Next segment hopefully out next week. 


End file.
